To Rescue One of Our Own
by Lexie M
Summary: Tom Hanson is missing. It's up to his pals at Jump Street and their newest transfer, Tom's daughter to rescue him. Changed the rating from R to PG13
1. A Ticket and An Emergency

Author: Lexie M 

Title: To Rescue One of Our Own 

Category: Drama/Action/Adventure/Romance 

Summary: Tommy is missing it's up to his pals at Jump Street and their newest transfer Tommy's daughter to save him. Rating: R for some language and sexual implications 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the series, 21 Jump Street, I don't claim them no copyright infringement intended. The only character I own is Tamika Hanson and her partner Angel Grape. 

Author's Note: First Attempt at writing 21 Jump Street Fan Fiction so please bear with the Author. Watching the show I always thought that Tommy had an air of mystery to him, you know like troubled teenage years or something, so I thought what would happen if Tommy had a child who wasn't introduced in the show; the shooting of Alicia Tray never happened. This is the product of that thought process. 

* * *

An attractive early twenties woman with chestnut hair was speeding down the highway in her drop top spending a rare day off and planning to go to the beach. Actually thankful for her freedom, she sighed with relief knowing no one knew of her whereabouts.  
  
She heard the familiar sounding of a squad cars air horn and knew it was directed at her. "Shit Tamika good going," she spat at her herself, "Just what you need right now."  
  
She steered the car to the right shoulder and prepared for the evitable. The high patrol officer got off his bike and walked to her vehicle, "License and Registration Ma'am."  
  
Tamika rolled her eyes as she handed the man her information. "What's your ranking officer?"  
  
The officer looked at her, "Patrol Officer Ma'am."  
  
Tamika nodded, "Officer Walker right?" She asked looking at his name badge.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am," She smiled at his affirmation.  
  
"Well, Officer Walker meet your new boss. Lieutenant Tamika Hanson," she smirked, showing him her badge and police identification.  
  
"Oh Ma'am I'm so sorry. I just thought you were a civilian. I assume you were going to a crime scene," he insinuated.  
  
Tamika smiled, "Precisely." The kid wouldn't find out that it was her day off. She wasn't in his precinct let alone his region.  
  
"Here Ma'am," Officer Walker said as he hadn't her license and registration back.  
  
"Thank you, have a great day." Tamika said as Officer Walker proceeded to his motorcycle.  
  
She pulled back onto the highway when her cellular phone rang. She rolled her eyes, "Great what do they want." She said as she pressed her conference button on the dash of her car for the cordless system to work for her phone. "Lieutenant Detective Hanson," he barked her greeting.  
  
"Hanson, get your ass back to the Chapel now," Clavo Penhall barked. Tamika rolled her eyes. It still amazes her that they grew up together and got married young. Now her ex-husband always seemed to be at his wits end with her all the time.  
  
"You know Penhall this game of yours is getting old really fast. It'd my fucking day off. You know about that case I've been working on all year it just got wrapped. I need this time off." 'Like he doesn't know that already? He divorced me because of my overbearing modes all the time. I still can't believe he did that.'  
  
"It's important Mika," Clavo sighed. "Please just come back to the Chapel." He pleaded. Now that was something new to her lately anyway he hadn't been caring enough to mellow out and plead for her to do something or used her nickname since before the divorce. She still hadn't recovered from the divorce, it still stung to see Clavo have another woman on his arm after all she was still in love with him. She wanted to be the woman on his arm.  
  
Clavo's plea made her sigh. "Ok, Penhall I'm on my way. It'll be at least forty-five minutes I'm almost at the city limits."  
  
"WHAT!" She groaned at his tone of voice. This was Clavo's 'What the hell do you are think you are doing tone?'  
  
"I was going to Santa Barbara. Have a problem with that?"  
  
"Yes where's Laura?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. Leave it to him to ask where their five year old daughter was. "She's at my grandmother's place."  
  
"Good, she's probably going to have to stay there for a while. Please get her I don't want you get into an accident."  
  
A second plea, Wow, "Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can." With that she pressed the conference call button to end the call.  
  
Fifteen minutes later she was at the ramp taking her to the vicinity of the Chapel. It took her another fifteen minutes to get to the Chapel from the ramp due to traffic and construction.  
  
By the time she got to the briefing room she got scared. The people she knew as her family had unreadable faces. Captain Adam Fuller, The man who was he pseudo grandfather, walked up to her putting his hand on her shoulder. "Mika, I think you better sit down," he said sadness in his eyes.  
  
"Pops," she called Captain Fuller, "What's going on?"  
  
"Mika..." Captain Fuller began. He shook his head he couldn't do this not to her and he knew Clavo still cared for Tamika too much to break the news to her. She still was feeling pain from the divorce and probably would blame Clavo for the whole thing. He knew her too well, "Judy could you do this please?"  
  
Judy Hoffs nodded, "Mika, I'm sorry honey there's just no way to explain this. Mika, your father's missing."  
  
Hearing this news made her want to cry but then anger quickly replaced the urge to cry. "What do you mean he's missing? You just saw him this morning. He's not missing."  
  
They all knew this was her going threw denial after all they had know her since she was a child. They all could gauge her moods.  
  
"Mika, she's right he's missing. One of his marks saw him coming out of the chapel and put two and two together. When he arrived at the school he was undercover at and they ganged up on him," Harry Ioki said trying to calm her but feeling like a failure.  
  
"Hey what's going on here. It's almost as if some one died," Angel Grape, Tamika's partner since her divorce was finalized five months ago, said announcing his presence.  
  
Tamika glared at him. He's timing sucked. It always does. She didn't even want him as a partner but Fuller thought it would be best for her to have a new partner to concentrate on instead of having Clavo as her partner and remembering all the memories they had made together.  
  
She shook her head and walked off not able to stand his crap just at this moment. "Good going Grape," she heard her ex-husband go to her defense. "Tom's missing and you just added more doubts into her head." He shook his head, "You call yourself a partner?" Then he ran into Tamika's direction, "Mika wait up!"  
  
Tamika had tears in her eyes. She knew she was trained for the worst and knew that a possibility like this could happen at anytime. She just got use to having her father be safe all the time that she wasn't really prepared anymore. She stopped, leaned against a wall and slid down it. She wrapped her arms around her legs, hugging them to her body. She rocked back and forth shaking with body wracking sobs that she couldn't control anymore.  
  
Clavo crouched down in front of her, "Hey Mi Vida," he murmured, wiping the tears he could reach, "Everything's going to be right again. You'll see. We're going to find him. I promise."  
  
He hated seeing her like this. Normally she was so strong, a rock really but when it came to family she got really emotional. He missed seeing that all the time and blamed himself for asking her for the divorce when he had.  
  
Tamika looked up at him and jumped at him wrapping her arms around him tightly. Not caring that she really shouldn't be doing that. "I'm going to make them all pay Clavo. I swear it."  
  
"I know Mi Vida. I know. We'll do it together." He said hugging her tightly and rocking her in his arms. He turned to look at their co-workers and family giving them an affirmative smile.  
  
"We'll make them pay for threatening one of our own."


	2. The Search Begins

**Author:** Lexie M

**Title:** To Rescue One of Our Own

**Category:** Drama/Action/Adventure/Romance

**Summary:** Tommy is missing it's up to his pals at Jump Street and their newest transfer Tommy's daughter to save him.

**Rating:** R for some language and sexual implications

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters from the series, 21 Jump Street, I don't claim them no copyright infringement intended. The only character I own is Tamika Hanson and her partner Angel Grape.

**Author's Note:** First Attempt at writing 21 Jump Street Fan Fiction so please bear with the Author. Watching the show I always thought that Tommy had an air of mystery to him, you know like troubled teenage years or something, so I thought what would happen if Tommy had a child who wasn't introduced in the show; the shooting of Alicia Tray never happened. This is the product of that thought process.

* * *

It took awhile for Tamika to calm down but with some reassurance she was fine and ready for instruction.  
  
Angel glared at the two exes. 'Damn Penhall if you love her so much why did you demand a divorce?' He shook his head, 'She won't even look at me and she can't even stand me. You hurt her.'  
  
"Briefing room now," Adam Fuller ordered his officers.  
  
They all went in to the briefing room. "Ok, since Tom was abducted that must mean he was on to something. We're going into that high school again. This time Clavo and Mika will go in as a couple whose families just moved into the district."  
  
"Whoa, wait up a minute," Angel protested. "I'm her partner I should be in there with her."  
  
Adam rolled his eyes, "Its with in her best interest Grape. Clavo knows her better then anyone else on this force. At a time like this she needs some familiarity."  
  
"With all do respect Sir I don't think it wise to send someone who's in emotional distress in on an assignment with her ex-partner, who also happens to be her ex-husband."  
  
"Well, who asked you Grape," Clavo interrupted the rookie. "Let's just get this straight, you're still a provisional. I don't think it wise to be insubordinate to a superior. I also would trust Captain Fuller's instincts considering they haven't led any of us astray before."  
  
Clavo disliked Grape he reminded him of Dennis Booker, Grape seemed to always have a hidden agenda, his target...Tamika.  
  
"Thanks Clavo," Fuller stated in an even tone not willing to show how aggravated he was with the newest rookie. "Young Penhall is right. Hanson and Penhall just like their fathers work well together. They have the dynamics down pat. They trust each other no matter how difficult the situation."  
  
Grape sighed. 'Great he's even got the captain wrapped around his finger.'  
  
"Can we just get on with the rest of the briefing every second we continue stalling is another second my father could be closer to death," Tamika barked.  
  
"She's right," Lt. Doug Penhall, Tom's best friend, Clavo's father and Tamika's father-in-law, spoke up. "Personal business need to be checked at the door. My bro is out there in danger. Captain Fuller has a good point. In a situation like this familiarity is important. We've all only known you for six months."  
  
"So, you only knew Tom for what a month before you went on a mission similar to this one. What makes this situation any different?"  
  
Tamika closed her eyes. It was too much she just wanted to get down to business and find a lead to her father's whereabouts were, "I DON'T TRUST YOU GOD DAMN IT!!!!" She exploded. "Happy now? I don't trust you. You sold me out to your mark on two cases that we have worked on. I doubt that when I get into that school and you go in there with me that I'll get any leeway."  
  
"You all think this way about me?" Angel asked. He was answered with silence.  
  
"You're assigned to desk work for the remainder or your provisional phase," Adam announced.  
  
"You're taking me off the street? You can't do that! I'm the best undercover out there!"  
  
"Honey, you're just digging yourself into a deeper hole quick while you're ahead," Judy interrupted his triad.  
  
"You're excused Officer Grape," Adam ordered. "You've got a mountain of paperwork waiting for you at your desk. I have a briefing to conduct."  
  
Angel left the room in a loud boisterous manner.  
  
"Ok, let's continue this," Adam continued as Grape left. Thirty minutes later everyone was clear on their assignments and went to get prepared.  
  
Tamika walked to her desk and sat down, immediately picking up the phone to call her grandmother. The phone rang three times before it was answered, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Grandma, its Mika," Tamika answered.  
  
"Oh Mika is everything alright." Mrs. Hanson asked her granddaughter.  
  
"Yes, Grandma. Listen. I just got assigned to a high profile case and I need Laura to stay with you until it's solved."  
  
"Well, you know I love her she is my only great grandbaby, but don't you think she should be staying with Clavo."  
  
Tamika sighed, "He can't grandma he's on the same case."  
  
"Since when? Tamika what's going on? Adam wouldn't pair you two up again unless it was an absolute extreme emergency."  
  
"It's Dad."  
  
There was a pause before the eldest Hanson spoke to her granddaughter, "What's wrong? What happened to Tommy?"  
  
"He's missing. We have to find him. That's all I can tell you. Grandma, please don't tell Laura. You know who close she is to her Papa."  
  
"I won't honey. You find him and bring him home. Don't worry we'll be here when you're done."  
  
Tamika smiled, "Thanks Grandma. I promise I keep tabs when it gets rolling."  
  
"Bye, Honey. Love you."  
  
"Bye Grandma. Love you too."  
  
As she was hanging up the receiver, Clavo sat at his old desk across from her, "Hey how are you holding up?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Fine, I guess. I just hope he's alright Clavo. I can't lose him now. I already lost two people who mean the world to mean. I can't lose my father either."  
  
He knew who she was talking about it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out, him and her mother, "You're not going to lose him and you didn't lose me."  
  
Tamika glared at him, "Yeah ok. I'll believe that when hell freezes over."  
  
Clavo sighed. "I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but you didn't lose me. I was confused overworked, we both were."  
  
"I don't need your bullshit right now Penhall. I definitely do not want to talk about us." She barked putting up her defenses.  
  
Clavo sighed, "Ok, have it your way. You have every right to be angry your world has just been shattered yet again."  
  
"You're not helping."  
  
"I want him back just as bad as you do Mika. You have to believe me mi vida," Clavo pleaded.  
  
"Stop calling me that. It's annoying."  
  
"Andrea" Hanson and Clavo "Delgado" walked into Mount Para Senior High School hand in hand, "Come on Baby, We're going to be late." Clavo pulled at Tamika's hand, Andrea was her alias for the case.  
  
"Hey new Kids," a voice was heard. It sounded edgy almost dangerous.  
  
"Andrea" squeezed Clavo's hand into a death gripe before they turned around.  
  
"Wow, nice mix a biracial couple. You'll fit in nicely. I'm Rico. Stick with me and you can't go wrong."  
  
"Andrea" and Clavo smiled and extended out their hands. "I'm Clavo Delgado and this is my girlfriend Andrea Hanson," Clavo answered in a thick Hispanic accent. "Nice to meet you," all three shook hands.  
  
"Nice to meet you," "Andrea" agreed. They were dressed in gang banger clothes from East Los Angeles.  
  
"So where do you hale from," Rico asks.  
  
"East L.A.," "Andrea" answered.  
  
"Wow. So are you from a crew?"  
  
"No doubt," Clavo answered. "Los Tigris was our old crew."  
  
"Nice, well let me give you the tour. Then the highlights of this systems social infrastructure."  
  
"Andrea" rolled her eyes, as she blew a bubble with the gum that she had in her mouth and popped it with her tongue. "Come on Drea, let's go." Clavo insisted.  
  
"Andrea" followed the two "boys" but scanned the halls as she was trained to do to watch out for suspicious behaviors not characteristic of a typical teenager. She noted some reactions as she and her "boyfriend" followed this Rico to the office to look for their schedules.  
  
She would have to write down the observation in the separate notebook they were issued for the assignment at the briefing. They had two, one for business and one for schoolwork. It was interesting how nobody ever knew what was actually being written in the second one, they just automatically assume it was for school.  
  
In fact the only time her cover had ever been blown was when she worked on assignment with Angel. She knew he didn't mean to but the fact that he had made her question their partnership.  
  
"Mi vida wake up," Clavo whispered in her ear.  
  
She shook out of her thoughts and smiled at him, "I'm awake just making a mental list is all."  
  
Clavo nodded understanding what she meant. "We'll get through the day. You know that," said in code.  
  
She nodded. Once in the office of the school it took about five to ten minutes to get all the procreations done with such as locker locations and combinations; directions to all the necessary classrooms that were on their schedules. Then they were on their way. They both we late, Clavo had pre- calculus and "Andrea" had Spanish V.  
  
"Why am I the one to get stuck with Spanish? You're the one who's more fluent then I."  
  
Clavo laughed and pulled her to him placing a passionate kiss on her lips which shocked her but she continued the kiss. He was the one to break it. "You'll be fine. I'm the one who taught you the language. Remember?"  
  
She smiled and nodded. "Yes I remember. How could I not."  
  
They separated and a started walking into the direction of their classes. "We'll meet back at your locker. I think Rico said something about showing us the real side of the school."  
  
She nodded and said, "Ok. I'll meet you after class." 


	3. Spanish Inquistions

**Author:** Lexie M

**Title:** To Rescue One of Our Own

**Category:** Drama/Action/Adventure/Romance

**Summary:** Tommy is missing it's up to his pals at Jump Street and their newest transfer Tommy's daughter to save him.

**Rating:** R for some language and sexual implications

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters from the series, 21 Jump Street; I don't claim them no copyright infringement intended. The only character I own is Tamika Hanson and her partner Angel Grape.

**Author's Note:** First Attempt at writing 21 Jump Street Fan Fiction so please bear with the Author. Watching the show I always thought that Tommy had an air of mystery to him, you know like troubled teenage years or something, so I thought what would happen if Tommy had a child who wasn't introduced in the show; the shooting of Alicia Tray never happened. This is the product of that thought process.

* * *

Tamika sighed as she walked into her Spanish V CP Class. The teacher looked at her as she walked in and simply rolled her eyes. "¿Me excusa la falta, puede yo ayudarle?" "Andrea" made a mental note of what the teacher asked her, 'Excuse me miss, can I help you?'  
  
"Yes, I'm enrolled in this class."  
  
"Mane si usted se alistan en esta clase, contésteme por favor en español. ¿Por qué es usted tan tardío? Ésa no es la manera de comenzar su año escolar con nosotros." The teacher continued.  
  
As the class was lauging at what the teacher had said at "Andrea," she once again made a mental note, 'Well if you're enrolled in this class please answer me in Spanish? Why are you so tardy? That's not the way to start off your school year with us.'  
  
"I'd rather not."  
  
"Español por favor," The teacher demanded.  
  
"Andrea" rolled her eyes and shook her head. This teacher could embarrass her all she wanted to. "Andrea" wasn't going to really do the homework anyway. She after all already graduated high school.  
  
"Pozo usted no debe ser fluido en español así que por lo tanto usted no debe estar en esta clase llana. Tendré que pedir que usted se vaya." The teacher continued.  
  
Once again "Andrea" rolled her eyes as she mentally translated what the teacher had said, 'Well you must not be fluent in Spanish so therefore you must not be in this level class. I will have to ask you to leave.'  
  
"Andrea" smirked. This teacher had no idea that she spoke more fluently then the teacher really is. 'How should I impress her? Oh I know I should say, "I'm Andrea Hanson. I'm enrolled in this class. I've been speaking Spanish since I was a child. I should be in a higher level class but since this is the highest level offered at this pathetic school, I have to stoop as low as taking your class Senora. Now if you're done embarrassing me. I would like to take my seat and enjoy what's left of this class." Oh that will just floor her.' "Soy Andrea Hanson. Me alistan en esta clase. He estate hablando español desde que era un niño. Debo estar en el nivel más alto ofrecido en esta escuela pathetic, mí de un nivel más alto una clase pero puesto que éste es tengo que inclinarse tan bajo como tomando a su senora de la clase. Ahora si le hacen desconcierto me. Quisiera tomar mi asiento y gozar de cuál está a la izquierda de esta clase."  
  
The rest of the class just gawked at her for her boldness of telling their teacher off. "Andrea" smiled in victory as the teacher directed her to a vacant seat. The rest of the class went off fine. She eavesdropped on some English language conversation that the teacher wasn't aware of and smiled as she wrote some tidbits off of the conversation in her case notebook.  
  
'One step closer to you Dad. I just hope it's not too late.'  
  
After class she met up with Clavo and Rico at her locker. "Hey Baby, How was class?" Clavo asked her.  
  
She chuckled and said, "Piece of cake. Wowed them all with my impressive language skills."  
  
"That's my girl." He laughed, wrapping her in a very tight hug, "I told you, you could do it."  
  
She smiled, "Well aren't you the bragging type."  
  
He just chuckled again when Rico approached their location.  
  
"Be serious now," Clavo whispered in her ear.  
  
"Don't I always," she whispered back. Then seconds later felt his lips against hers.  
  
"Hey you two break it up with do have a PDA code at this school," he mock teased.  
  
'Andrea' glared at Rico. 'He doesn't know I've waited for that kiss for six god damned months. Now Clavo is going to shrug it off as us just acting out our parts.'  
  
"Hey Rico, Didn't see you there," Clavo addressed Rico. He draped his arm around 'Andrea's' neck and pulled her closer to him. It was an instinctive move and he knew there probably would be some ramifications at the end of the day from Tamika.  
  
"I could see that," Rico laughed. "Come on let me show you this school."  
  
Rico turned Clavo and 'Andrea' followed them. They twisted and turned down some halls until they came out on to the sports' fields behind the school.  
  
"You guys ain't cops right?"  
  
That suspicious question threw both of them threw the loop.  
  
"Look at us do we look old enough to be cops?" 'Andrea' snapped back. "That's a fucking dumb question. Are we cops? We should be asking you if you're a cop."  
  
"Ok, I'll take that as a no. I'm not a cop either," Rico added.  
  
Clavo shook his head at his partner's antics. All that it was in character he could hear traces of venom in her voice.  
  
By the time three o'clock rolled around 'Andrea' couldn't have been happier she could go back into her real self and be Tamika. Although they could risk getting caught appearing at the Jump Street Chapel they had to opt for their old apartment that they had kept on retainer for uncover assignments like this one. They called it their field office because they had stocked it up with police essentials.  
  
"So what'd you find," Clavo asked as they were safely in his car all doors locked and all windows opened.  
  
Tamika smiled. "That Spanish class is really informative." She responded. "It turns out that some of the students watched the abduction of the 'teacher' from the police station on Jump Street," she mused.  
  
"That being Tommy," Clavo concluded.  
  
"Right as ever," Tamika smiled, "They described Dad to a tee anyway; a girl said that they had followed the kids to an abandoned warehouse in the business district on Oak-View Drive." "I say we go check it out. It's a lead," Clavo suggested. He saw Tamika nod her head.  
  
"Yeah we should," she agreed. 


	4. Threats & Match Making

**Author:** Lexie M

**Title:** To Rescue One of Our Own

**Category:** Drama/Action/Adventure/Romance

**Summary:** Tommy is missing it's up to his pals at Jump Street and their newest transfer Tommy's daughter to save him.

**Rating:** R for some language and sexual implications

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters from the series 21 Jump Street. I don't claim them no copyright infringement intended. The only character I own is Tamika Hanson and her partner Angel Grape.

**Author's Note:** First Attempt at writing 21 Jump Street Fan Fiction so please bear with the Author. Watching the show I always thought that Tommy had an air of mystery to him, you know like troubled teenage years or something, so I thought what would happen if Tommy had a child who wasn't introduced in the show; the shooting of Alicia Tray never happened. This is the product of that thought process.

* * *

"Damn it!!!" Tamika screamed as she and Clavo reentered his car.  
  
"Calm down Mika. We'll find him. You had a lead and you followed it."  
  
Tamika groaned and slammed her head against the passenger seat headrest, "A lead that lead us empty handed. Penhall there was nothing in there except glowing footprints. It was almost as if they were expecting an investigation."  
  
Clavo smiled sadly. He knew her moods all of them, after all they have known each other since childhood and this mood clearly told him that she wasn't going to rest until they found her father.  
  
They had just five minutes earlier came out of the empty warehouse, where it was clearly evident that something or someone had been held their captive but almost all evidence was cleaned away. Only footprints were left and that was found by a black light and a forensics fiber spray.  
  
"We'll find him. I promise," Clavo urged.  
  
Tamika turned her head to look at him. She gave a weak smile, "Don't make promises you aren't sure you can keep. What happens when we find him and he's dead? What if he's dead right now?"  
  
Clavo shook his head, "You have to keep positive."  
  
"Maybe Pops shouldn't have put me on this case. The victim holds too much emotional baggage for me. What if I decide to have a vendetta against his capturers?"  
  
"You're not like that Mika," Clavo said seriously. "We all know that especially Fuller. Do you really think he'd let you sit around and drive him crazy for not letting you be apart of the case?"  
  
That made Tamika laugh, "Ok maybe I would drive him crazy but still he's family Penhall that's a conflict of interest and you know it. What if IA comes and sees this?" She got sullen again.  
  
"IA is not going to come. If they do it will probably be because they want to help. But no word has gone through Central yet. We're on our own on this one."  
  
"I want these kids Penhall. I want to fry them for all they're worth," Clavo nodded as Tamika said these words.  
  
"Come on let's head back to camp. We'll start fresh again tomorrow. Maybe someone will slip up." Clavo added.  
  
Tamika just gave a small smile. "Let's hope so."  
  
Clavo turned the ignition key to start the engine and drove off just as a lone figure appeared out of the shadows of a nearby alley.  
  
That's odd. What were they doing here? Better call my contact and have him stall them. the figure thought as they turned around and walked back into the alley.

* * *

"What?" Angel Grape asked into his receiver. "I can't do that. They took me off the field. I'm not her partner anymore."  
  
"Well, you better do something because if they find him it will be your head," the voice on the other end of Angel's receiver threatened.  
  
"They aren't even going to be coming into the station to check in. I don't know where they set up their center of operations."  
  
"You really shame me cousin. You are in that uniform because of me. I worked my ass off to get you there so you could be an informant. Now all of a sudden you grew a conscience? You better do what I tell you, the Family is starting to notice your disloyalty."  
  
"Alright, I'll see how far I can get with stalling them. I know her though. She'll stop at nothing to get to him and if he's harmed in anyway, you better expect to prepare for World War III."  
  
"I don't care how you do it. JUST DO IT!"  
  
The phone went dead and left Angel staring down at his receiver.  
  
"Oh man, I am so dead when she finds out my involvement in Tom's disappearance."

* * *

Clavo reached the parking lot to the apartment that neither had seen in six months. He parked the car in its assigned space and then turned off the engine. He looked to Tamika and sat in silence for a few moments. It was obvious that she was fighting the urge to cry. She was clearly frustrated.  
  
"Mi vida, everything will be fine. You'll see."  
  
"I'm sick and tired of you saying everything will be fine. So psycho kids have my father and there's no telling what they'll do. It has to be pretty bad, whatever it was that Dad was on track of, for them to do this. I want my Dad back now!"  
  
Clavo sighed. He had no idea what to do anymore to comfort her, short of wrapping her in his arms and never letting go. "Come on, Let's go in. You could use some sleep."  
  
"I can't go in there," Tamika answered distraught. Memories were swelling in her mind. There was there passionate love making that happened every time set foot inside the door even on assignment. Then there was the time she came home excited about passing the final exam that allowed her to graduate from the police academy.  
  
She thought she'd be able to go on assignment with Clavo and be able to share the apartment with him until the case was resolved now since the kiss in the school's hallway, she was rethinking the whole situation.  
  
"You have to Mika. You can't stay at the house or any of the others' places. We can't even go to the Chapel."  
  
Tamika sighed. "I don't care Penhall. I just can't go in there."  
  
Clavo was now realizing why it was that his ex couldn't go in to this particular apartment. "I have those memories too Mika but I'm going to be strong and walk in there. I want you to come with me."  
  
"Why? Why should I? I mean come on Penhall I wasn't exactly the best person after I became full time on the force. Why would you want to share an apartment with your ex-wife?"  
  
"Because I'm still in love with her and even if we are divorced we still have to work on a case together."  
  
Tamika groaned knowing Clavo was trying to be the voice of reason and knowing she had no other place to go.

* * *

"I'm wondering if Fuller had another reason beside the one we all know to put those two together on the case," Doug asked his friends.  
  
Judy and Harry chuckled at Doug's line of thinking. They all were at a Bar drinking some beer.  
  
"If you're thinking that Fuller put those two together to become match maker, you're seriously deluded." Judy answered her friend.  
  
"Yeah, the only reason he did put them together was because he wasn't about to listen to her whine about being put on the sidelines instead of out in the field." Harry laughed. "Sometimes you're amazing. Why'd you come back to the force anyway? You're good for nothing." He joked.  
  
Doug scowled at Harry and was about to say something but saw Adam approach them, "Don't you guys have some assignments to do," he mocked.  
  
"No sir, paperwork is all done," they chorused and laughed.  
  
Adam just shook his head amused. "So debating about why I put the young ones back together on assignment," he asked knowing his team so well.  
  
"The thought did cross our minds," Doug spoke up first.  
  
Adam nodded, "Knowing you Doug you thought I was trying to also play match maker. You're right."  
  
Judy and Harry almost spit out there beers. "WHAT?"  
  
"She's my surrogate granddaughter," he began, "She's been miserable and so has he. You can see it in their eyes. He didn't want it to end. He just had to give her awake up call and I guess it went too far."  
  
Doug smiled weakly and nodded his head. He could remember countless of nights that Clavo came to him complaining that what a mistake he made asking for the divorce. "He's right. I just hope they are tearing each other's limbs off." 


	5. EMails and Unexpected Visitors

**Author:** Lexie M

**Title:** To Rescue One of Our Own

**Category:** Drama/Action/Adventure/Romance

**Summary:** Tommy is missing it's up to his pals at Jump Street and their newest transfer Tommy's daughter to save him.

**Rating:** R for some language and sexual implications

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters from the series, 21 Jump Street; I don't claim them no copyright infringement intended. The only character I own is Tamika Hanson and her partner Angel Grape along with Clavo and Tamika's daughter Laura.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait. My writing muse for this particular story decided to go on vacation for a while. Anyway here is the next chapter I hope you like it.

* * *

Walking into the apartment just overwhelmed both of the detectives. They forgot that it was only a one bedroom apartment because when they had bought it originally it was a newly wed apartment. They had bought a pullout couch for the occasional guest for the living room.

Tamika was overwhelmed just by the memories alone and shuddered. Clavo had mistaken her reaction to the apartment being drafty. "Don't worry it'll warm up we haven't used it since before the divorce."

Clavo grimaced when he saw her reflexively flinch at the word divorce.

She awkwardly turned to Clavo. "I'll take the couch you can take the bedroom."

Clavo grimaced again. The gentleman in him protested to her suggestions. He was brought up to allow the woman to sleep in comfort not the other way around, "You should take the bedroom. That couch is uncomfortable. It hasn't been used since we originally got it for the apartment. Besides if anyone is going to be any more uncomfortable then we already are it should be me."

Tamika sighed, "I'm not going to get any sleep as it is. I'm used to having Laura around and I'm too worried about Daddy," She said softly. She hadn't called her father "Daddy" since her freshman year in high school.

Clavo nodded his head knowing that an argument was the last thing he needed with her right now. He also knew that despite her protests she'd be asleep in a couple of hours and he had every intention on switching the sleeping arrangements after she had fallen fast asleep.

"Ok, Mika," he gave in with a small smile, "Go ahead and take the couch. Try to rest. We'll find him even if we have to interrogate even single person that works or studies at that school."

Tamika's smile was weak, "Thanks Clavo."

"Hey what are partners for?"

That comment got Tamika to laugh. "Good question what are they for?"

Clavo shook his head not even wanting to go there on the subject. She may be a little laid back right now but her head as still swimming with possible attacks of revenge on her father's abductors and He knew her too well to just keep on pressing her. "I don't know I'll tell you when I figure out the answer," he said with a smile. At his hearing her give a quick chuckle he turned towards the bedroom. "G'night Mika see you in the morning."

Tamika smiled, "See you in the morning." As soon as she saw the bedroom door close, she let out a sigh of relief and slumped down on to the couch, her body wracking with silent sobs.

She pulled out her laptop computer and booted it up. She smiled as soon as she saw her desktop wallpaper. A picture of a four year old girl with long brown hair and pale blue eyes playing on a swing in the park, she remembered this picture, it was when Laura just turned four and the three of them went to the park. Clavo had become camera happy and burned up five rolls of film in that afternoon alone. She laughed and shook her head and then booted up her internet to retrieve her electronic mail.

She smiled when she say her grandmother's email address in the inbox with Hi Mommy I miss you in the subject line. She opened the letter by clicking on a link and read it.

_To: __LaurzMommy_

_From: __CoolGrandma2004_

_Date: September 22, 2003_

_Subject: Hi Mommy, I miss you._

_Hi Mommy,_

_I miss you when are you coming home. Why isn't Daddy home? I called him and he didn't answer. I wish I were with you or Daddy, but Great Grandma and I are having fun too. We went to the park today and she let me write you a letter. Well she had to type it on the computer though. Anyway come back from vacation soon. That's what Great Grandma said you were doing. I'm said that you didn't take me. I love you._

_Love,_

_Laura_

She smiled when she clicked the reply button on the screen in front of her and started writing back her response to her daughter. She had to laugh when she wrote about Clavo promising to buy her lots of gifts. "Clavo is so going to kill me," she continued laughing and shaking her head as she finished writing her email.

_To: __CoolGrandma2004_

_From: __LaurzMommy_

_Date: September 22, 2003_

_Subject: Re: Hi Mommy I miss you_

_Hey Sweetie,_

_Mommy misses you too. I had to go away for a little while. I know you don't understand why I didn't bring you on vacation but I'll tell you everything as soon as I get back. Don't give your Great Grandma a hard time. Be a good little girl like I know you can be. I talked to Daddy he had to go away on a vacation too. He promises to get you lots and lots of presents though. I know you and he were supposed to spend all weekend together but it was very important._

_I promise to tell you everything as soon as I comeback. I love you very much. Daddy says he loves you very much too. I have to go now. It's late and you have Kindergarten in the morning._

_Love,_

_Mommy_

She smiled when she finished the email and clicked the send button to have the email dispatched. She would have to remind herself in the morning to tell Clavo she promised he would buy his daughter lots and lots of presents. She shut down the computer and then fell asleep on the couch.

An hour or so later Clavo walked in to the living room and gently, as not to wake her, picked Tamika up off the couch carrying her to the bedroom. He gently laid her down on the bed and chuckled when he heard her grumbling. "I knew you would do that! Always the gentleman, do you know how annoying that is."

He chuckled again she was clearly asleep but also knew that he would switch sleeping arrangements. He kissed her softly on the forehead and walked out to the living room planning to fall asleep on the couch.

He saw her laptop lying on the coffee table. And booted it up, knowing she wouldn't mind if he checked his own electronic mail. Once the laptop was booted it he opened the wireless internet and went into his mail account. He smiled when he saw his ex-grandmother-in-law's e-mail address. Knowing that the mail had to be sent on behalf of his daughter, he swiftly opened the mail's link.

_To: __Rescuerofthelost_

_From: __CoolGrandma2004_

_Date: September 22, 2003_

_Subject: Hi Daddy I missed you._

_Hi Daddy,_

_I missed you. I just got a letter from Mommy. She said that you and she had to go on vacation. She also said that you promised to buy me lots and lots of presents. I know you'll probably be away for a little while but I already miss you and Mommy very much._

_I'm being good for Great Grandma don't worry I will stay being good. Have fun and don't get sunburned. I love you come back soon._

_Love,_

_Laura_

Clavo shook his head and smiled. This would be the only interaction either he or Tamika would have with their daughter until they found Tom. He just wished for all parties involved that they found him soon. Laura was very close to Tom. They were practically inseparable. Just looking at the two of them together gave him reminders of how Tom and Tamika used to get along when she was younger.

He pressed the reply link and a refreshed screen came up. He smiled as he thought what he would type to his daughter, all the while knowing that Mrs. Hanson would no doubt be reading it and typing back to him, his daughter dictating every word.

_To: __CoolGrandma2004_

_From: RescueroftheLost_

_Date: September 22, 2003_

_Subject: Re: Hi Daddy I miss you_

_Hi Sweetie,_

_I miss you too. I'm glad to hear that you're being good for your Great Grandma. I'm sorry I can't see you this weekend. I know you really wanted to see me but this vacation is really important. Mommy's right. I will be buying you lots and lots of presents for you. I don't know how long I will be gone but I will come back as soon as I can. Then you and I can have a really long time together just the two of us._

_Tell your Great Grandma that I say "Hello" and remember be very, very good. I have to go to bed now it's very, very late and I have to get up early to go fishing._

_Love,_

_Daddy_

_Xxxooo_

Clavo sighed as he turned off the computer. Rubbing his face with his hands, he groaned and slammed himself into the back of the couch. His libido was on overdrive just having Tamika under the same roof as him. He understood their Captain's intentions. He thought that Captain Fuller was being honorable but of all people to be put on a case like this, Clavo and Tamika were the emotionally attached people to get assigned. They'd want vengeance and that could cloud their judgment.

Clavo woke up to a banging on the apartment's door. 'That can't be possible. No one knows that this apartment is even occupied.' He dug his hand under the couch cushion where he and Tamika stored their arsenal and pulled out a Beretta Model 84 Hand Gun. He unlocked the safety and readied his trigger finger.

He figured Tamika had a similar train of thought because she had his gun's sister in her hands at the ready as well. He gave a silent command with his hands and then counted to three.

"Who's there," shouted Tamika in her Andrea role.

"It's Rico," the young man's voice that the two had met a day prior.

"What's he doing here?" Clavo murmured. He saw Tamika shrug.

"What do you want?" She asked suspiciously.

"I live down the road from you and I thought you and I could walk to the school together."

"Well Clavo drives me to school. He's here now. We don't need company. How about we just meet you in front of the quad?"

"Fair enough. I'll see you guys in about an hour then."

The two armed coupled sighed when they heard retreating footsteps.

"I have a sneaking suspicion that we just found our first suspect," Clavo whispered.

Tamika glared at her ex-husband. "He was put on that list yesterday when he asked us if we were cops. I should know I put him in the case log."

Clavo just chuckled. "Always five steps ahead aren't we Lt.?"

Tamika chuckled. "Let's get ready for school comedian. I think we found the weakness and I'm going to take full advantage of him."


	6. Theories and Promises

**Author:** Lexie M

**Title:** To Rescue One of Our Own

**Category:** Drama/Action/Adventure/Romance

**Summary:** Tommy is missing it's up to his pals at Jump Street and their newest transfer Tommy's daughter to save him.

**Rating:** R for some language and sexual implications

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters from the series, 21 Jump Street; I don't claim them no copyright infringement intended. The only character I own is Tamika Hanson and her partner Angel Grape.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait. My writing muse for this particular story decided to go on vacation for a while. Anyway here is the next chapter I hope you like it. I know its short but its better than nothing right? Read and please review.

* * *

Tamika groaned when she and Clavo entered "their" apartment, slamming herself onto the couch, she raked her fingers through her hair violently. Their investigation to Tom's disappearance was going nowhere. They had been on the case for almost a month, their leads were getting few and far between, and each location they get to from clues were always scrubbed clean of clues. 

She was going stir crazy being in close quarters with Clavo 24/7. It was hard enough to have him at the station everyday but now she was getting frustrated trying to keep her horniness in check.

"I'm getting pissed off. It's been almost a month and we are just as close to his whereabouts as we were on day one of this assignment," she cried.

"Someone's going through great lengths to keep his whereabouts confidential." Clavo agreed.

Tamika was running out of options. Her alter ego "Andrea" was getting a name for herself, because Tamika was always trying to work the males into a frenzy hoping they would crack and slip out some information on her father.

"None of them are really letting on what the illegal activity is running out of that god damned school. I'm starting to feel like I'm reliving high school all over again. It's almost as if whoever is behind Dad's disappearance is five steps ahead of us, almost like they are being tipped off that there are some UC's enrolled in the program."

Clavo's eyes widened at Tamika's theory, "If your theory is true. They probably have squared in on us as the UC's which means it's in inside job with one of our own." Clavo's mind was working overtime now.

"Which means…that it isn't gang, renegade or student related. Its organized crime related. The school must be funded by some underground crime family."

"Who do we know with those kinds of connections?" Clavo rambled.

"I don't know. We've added on rookies since the case began we have five provisionals in the progam now. Anyone of them could have that kind of background history," Tamika added. She included Angel in that mix she had a feeling his name was all over this but wanted to keep her suspicions in check.

"I'll call my Dad for the names of all the rookies that have been transferred to the program in the last month as soon as we get those names will run them through the database from here to get their histories."

"I like the way you think," Tamika smiled at her ex.

Clavo immediately went to work and called Doug at his home, hoping Doug was home.

"Yo," came Doug's greeting into the phone's receiver, Clavo chuckled at the immaturely rude greeting.

"Yo Pa," Clavo countered back.

"Clavo? What's up? We aren't supposed to have contact until you solve the case." Doug's voice held concern for his son and his best friend.

"Nothing bad is going on in accordance to solving the case. Mika and I just need some back up. Our leads are sending us on a wild goose chase and we've come up with a theory. We just need you to give us the names of all officers that have transferred to Jump Street since Mika and I started the case."

Clavo heard Doug sigh in relief and then rattled off the names, then wished his son luck on his endeavors. Clavo hung up the telephone's receiver and turned to Tamika with a smile on his face. "We've got the suspect list now let's do the process of elimination."

Tamika nodded. "Ok, rattle off our suspects."

Clavo nodded, looked at the names he jotted down in his case log and looked up into Tamika's eyes, "April Hood, Dennis Philips, Ricardo March, Dominic Behr, and your former partner Angel Grape. Of course Angel was mentally added apparently only four transfers came into the program since we left."

Tamika nodded as she booted up her computer, and logged on to the internet so they could access Central Records' Personnel Database for each transfer's file.

It took several hours to get each transfers background information from their files and research their family histories through the F.B.I.'s databases. Slowly one by one each new transfer was slowly eliminated down to one possibility.

"I'm going to get that asshole and tear him another new orifice," Tamika growled. She hated when her suspicions were right. "Actually several new orifices, so many that when he takes his next drink the beverage is going to leak out of his body like those blasted Tex Avery Cartoon characters."

Clavo was inwardly laughing at the graphic mental image Tamika's descriptive intentions of Angel Grape. "Don't get ahead of yourself. This may be a lead but he may be expecting us to square in on him in our investigation."

Tamika glared at Clavo, "Are you done yet Yoda? Is the Force still with you that it's making you insane? I wasn't born yesterday Clavo."

Clavo shook his head. "Well we know which families he is affiliated with. Now we just need to get a list of all the properties they own and/or rent," he continued ignoring his partner. "You go get some rest and I'll start searching for possible properties that they're keeping Tom at." He ordered.

Being the superior officer between the two, Tamika didn't like the command her partner gave her, "I could pull the lieutenant card on you and do a reverse, making you go rest and I do the researching," she grumbled.

Clavo was tired of this all month long they'd been snapping at each other, "Please don't turn this into a rowing match, Mika. You've been sitting at this computer for almost twelve hours. You need a break, you need to rest, and you need to eat. I'm just trying to be a good partner and make sure you do your job just as much as I have to do mine. I know how much you want him back but not being in your top shape isn't going to help you any."

Tamika just nodded, "Fine. You win. I'll rest but trust me I want an update the second I start stirring awake."

Clavo just smirked at her stubbornness. He should have known that there was no easy way to win a topic with Tamika at a time like this, "You have my word. Mi vida te amo. Go to sleep."

Tamika said nothing in return as she turned and headed to the bedroom to lie down.

Clavo shook his head and went to work finding out what Angel's families were holding in their possessions.


End file.
